Arcane Knight
by DemoniC FalloN
Summary: Uhm.. well I had a little insperation for this on an RPG chat. It's got Lara's daughter Kaitlin and a new man in her life .
1. Cloned!

~ Arcane Knight ~  
  
Lara had waken up in a grumpy mood to begin with, not to mention when she found out that her daughter had been using her training robot, S.I.M.O.N. while she had been on a tomb raid in Mexico, What was worse was that Bryce had allowed it! Kaitlin had apologised over and over, but not without the usual argument.  
  
Meanwhile. the long time butler, Hillary had tried to separate the two extremely temperamental Croft's before bullets started flying.  
  
"I don't know why you are so mad." The fifteen year old lent against the wall, arms crossed in protest. She was almost the mirror image of her mother. Long dark hair hung in a single braid, that ended at the small of her waist. Her skin was a light copper, her Native American heritage, well apparent, and her eyes like cold steel.  
  
"Because you are sneaking behind my back!" Lara growled angrily.  
  
"Well I wouldn't have to if you would just let me, you won't even give me the chance!" Kaitlin argued.  
  
"For Christ's sakes Kaitlin! Guns are NOT toys, I don't know who ever gave you the Idea they were something for you to play with! You could get hurt!" Lara was livid, her eyes in the motherly glare.  
  
"SO can you! And I know they aren't toys, if you'd just let my show you that I can! Kaitlin raised a dark eyebrow. ~_^  
  
"Absolutely NOT!" Lara snapped in a finished sort of tone.  
  
"FINE!" Kaitlin stormed out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
Lara let out a roar of frustration, running her hands over her hair.  
  
"God! What am I doing!" Lara flopped down into a chair, her elbows on the table, as she rubbed her temples, flooded with an instant migraine.  
  
"She just, look up to you Lara, she wants to do the things that you do," Hillary was annoyed at Lara's doubtfulness of herself.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm a great BLOODY role model!" Lara mumbled kicking the table away, a couple of feet. *****  
  
  
  
Kaitlin climbed out of the window, dropping to the grass. She slid her dark sunglasses over her face, and walked to the garage. She dug the code muncher out of her backpack courtesy of Bryce and plugged it into the access gate. She knew her mother changed it almost every day.  
  
Waiting almost ten seconds it beeped and the lock opened, Kaitlin looked up, "Bingo," Kaitlin smiled, and the garage opened. She skimmed the garage and the black chopper caught her eye.  
  
"Kaitlin you are a genius," Kaitlin assured herself and pushed the bike towards the front gate. She opened the gate and glanced at the security camera. She held up a piece of paper that read: BE BACK LATER.  
  
She knew Bryce could see her. Bryce stepped in front of the monitor so Lara couldn't see it. Bryce was one of Kaitlin's best friends and would do anything to protect her. Kaitlin started the bike and roared down the street.  
  
She knew who would let her train, who practically made her train night and day, Alex West.  
  
Lara walked up the stairs to Kaitlin's room practising mentally for the apologise. She knocked on the door.no answer.  
  
"Katie, I'm sorry," Lara replied still no answer. She gently opened the door and the emptiness alluded her.  
  
"Damnit!" Lara cursed.  
  
She sighed and stormed off, she had no idea where she was as usual but knew that she would always be back by sunset.  
  
*****  
  
Lara sat quietly in her study bored out of her mind as she waited for her daughter to come home. Her eyes hurt and she was getting a migraine. The scrolls she had "borrowed without asking' from a temple on the Yucatan Peninsula.  
  
They were in a mix of Spanish, Latin, and Aztechan. It was a combination that even the daughter of a genius had to struggle with. She had even had help retrieving them and so knew that this artefact, if she could find out what and where it was had to be precious.  
  
Lara pulled off her reading glasses and set them on the large pile of manuscripts and scrolls. With one hand she rubbed the ever-aching muscles in her neck and shoulders.  
  
"You work too hard," a voice behind, surprised Lara making her jump a little.  
  
"And you should learn to knock," Lara didn't have to turn around to know who it was. The dark man stepped in front of her and sat on the edge of her desk. He set down a small velvet bag down in front of her.  
  
"What's that?" Lara looked up at him annoidly.  
  
He was quite a bit taller than her. His shoulder length black hair was in waves on his shoulders and masked the pale hue of his skin. His face was never changing, young, strong and his features sharp and taut.  
  
Dark and shady eyes were bight as emeralds. He always wore black a knee length trench coat completing hid darker image.  
  
"Open it and find out," he smirked.  
  
Lara rolled her eyes and opened it, inside was a large amber stone encrested with Egyptian hieroglyphics. "Once again what is it?" Lara held it under the light her eyes examining it carefully.  
  
"It's the talisman of Amun Ra, it is supposed to raise the sun," he explained.  
  
"Where'd you get it and how many you'd kill for it?" Lara smiled, sarcastic to the very end.  
  
"Very funny -_- actually, I have had it for quite some time, It was around the same time I managed this damnable thing," he held out his arm revealing the gauntlet that was his source of immortality. It was the heart of Anubis, god of the dead.  
  
"Why are you giving it to me then?" She raised a brow.  
  
"It just sat in my lab for centuries, Think of it as spring cleaning, but it's not the real reason I'm here Lara," he shook his head.  
  
"If it is what I think it is I can't I have work to do," Lara smirked readjusting in her chair.  
  
"Ahh. That thought crossed my mind once.or twice, however I too have work to do." His emerald glaze eyes brightened in humour. "The Illuminati are back in business, it seems they have found a more aggressive leader by the name of Scott Wyatt. And they want those manuscripts you have there," he gestured to the pile of papers and parchment.  
  
"I have had more than enough of the bloody illuminati," Lara stood setting the amulet down and started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Lara." He stood up and followed her through the corridors of the manor.  
  
Lara rubbed her neck again with one hand.  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you. What's wrong? You aren't yourself today," his hands moved to her shoulders massaging the tense muscles.  
  
"You're right, I am yelling for nothing, it's just these scrolls they don't make any god damned sense. And Kaitlin and I got into a fight, she's still not back yet, I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired," Lara sighed closing her eyes to enjoy his touch.  
  
"Don't worry it'll all work itself out, and as for the scrolls you'll get it eventually," he smiled as she spun to look at him.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Lara was unconvinced.  
  
"Because you're too stubborn to give up on anything weather it be Kaitlin or the manuscripts," his mouth quirked into a warm smile.  
  
"That I am Lupin, that I am." Lara nodded laughing.  
  
Suddenly Lupin looked up at nothing his ears pricked for any sound, "Your daughters home, and I have to go," he swept his lips over hers.  
  
Lara started to fall into the kiss when suddenly the room was silent. She opened her eyes one at a time and saw that she was kissing air. Lara narrowed a brow and frowned, "I hate when he does that." Lara shook her head hearing her daughter enter the manor and quickly sprinted to the kitchen.  
  
***** Kaitlin was surprised to see her mother up this late, she thought she would get off without an argument for the rest of the night, Lara didn't even so much as look up from her book she had grabbed quickly.  
  
"I went to the Muskrat." Kaitlin murmured sliding her sunglasses off telling only the half-truth. For the first half of the night she had gone to Alex's assault course built under his museum, and the second half had gone to the nightclub where she was a regular. She knew the owner and even though you had to be 18 in usual standard Kaitlin always managed to make the front of the bustling line.  
  
Lara was quiet, the silent treatment she knew always worked.  
  
"Okay. are you going to talk to me or not?" Kaitlin sat down across from her.  
  
"Why? It's not like my opinion matters anyway, you always do what you damn well please." Lara flipped another page not raising her voice.  
  
"That's not true." Kaitlin said in almost a whisper shaking her head.  
  
"Yes it is," Lara set the book on the table and looked up crossing her arms as she glared.  
  
"Why won't you at least prove to you that I can do it?" Kaitlin argued.  
  
"Why? Because I don't want you getting hurt!" Lara raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That doesn't make any sense, you never once question your safety!" Kaitlin growled.  
  
"I am thirty eight years old, and I can decide for myself what to do and not do to that involves risk," Lara had promised herself not to get angry but so far she was failing.  
  
"Fine.so if you get hurt I'll just shrug you off, Goodnight," Kaitlin stood up and turned. Lara opened her mouth to protest but soon swallowed her words.  
  
Kaitlin was right.  
  
***** The next morning was in a dead silence. "Where are you going?" Lara asked shuffling through her newspaper.  
  
"Why? It's not like your opinion matters anyway right?" Kaitlin slung the gym bag over her shoulder and walked out the door. Lara was struck down by her own words. Hillary stood by the door in awe at the argument that had not started.  
  
***** 


	2. Who Cares?

Alex West shot a three pointer and it sunk, nothing but the swish of a net. His shirt was off and he had obviously been working hard sweat beaded his chest. Although he was near forty he was in fair shape, having to be for the line of work he was in. A mop of sandy hair masked his eyes blue as sapphire.  
  
A shadow moved across the floor and Alex glanced over his shoulder. Kaitlin Croft stood thee sunglasses over her eyes. "Glad you could make it," Alex smiled. "If my mother won't show me I figure I'd have to settle for you," she smirked.  
  
"Ah yes I always was second in compare to her," Alex laughed picking up his shirt.  
  
Alex swung with the padded stick and it connected with the back of Kaitlin's legs, she toppled over onto the mat. "Owww." Kaitlin growled.  
  
"You have to know where I am hitting next, you kind of guess and then act," Alex smirked leaning on his stick.  
  
"I'm not psychic."Kaitlin climbed back onto the raised platform and swung at him. Alex barely had time to block her shot, but got it and swung back.  
  
The duel went on for quite some time until Alex could tell she was getting tired. Alex swung and she blocked then he jabbed knocking her back to the mat-.  
  
"Much better," Alex hopped down.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm still on the bloody floor." Kaitlin rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't expect to be the best the first few times," Alex offered her a hand and helped her up. "Now let's see how well you shoot," Alex smiled and led his apprentice to the indoor shooting range.  
  
For the next few weeks Kaitlin was constantly absent from the Croft Manor, Lara never getting an answer to where she went. Both of them hated the silence between them, they had always had a very open and closer conversation, Kaitlin knew that even though her mother may seem insensitive to others that Kaitlin could tell her anything.  
  
Lara sat in a small coffee shop watching the rain hit the paved streets bustling with taxis and busses. She sighed and stood, realizing she had spent way too much time staring at her cup rather than drinking from it. She laid a 5 pound note on the table and sliding her jacket on walked out to the parking lot. Someone stood by her E-700 Mercedes, no expression on his face. His emerald eyes lit up as the rain poured down on him sopping him from head to foot.  
  
"I think I have something to help you with those scrolls," Lupin tossed her a small silver object.  
  
Lara caught it and opened her palm staring down at the ring. It was engraved with symbols and flames. Atop it was a large emerald that, even in the nebulous conditions outside shone with perfection. "What is it?" Lara raised an eyebrow a smirk across her face.  
  
"If I knew I wouldn't be giving it to you. Figure it out, tomb raider," Lupin took her hand and closed her hand around the object.  
  
"You really are impossible," Lara growled with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Ah yes, but why ask for the moon when you can have the stars?" Lupin swept his lips over hers in a gentle but demanding kiss. The heat from his lips warmed her body instantly from the dampness and chill of the weather. He pulled back just enough for their eyes to lock and he smiled a puff of white coming from his breath." Good luck sweeting." Lupin smiled and in an instant the shadows swept him away.  
  
"Save your luck for someone that needs it," Lara smirked and tucked the ring away.  
  
***** "What is it?" Kaitlin raised an eyebrow at the gift Alex handed her.  
  
"Think of it as an early Christmas present," Alex shrugged.  
  
Kaitlin looked at him unammused, "its only April,." she mocked.  
  
"Are you going to open it or not?" Alex frowned. Kaitlin smiled and pulled open the top of the box, sitting on the balance beam. Inside were two Semi- automatic Berettas tucked in a gun holster.  
  
"Wow." Kaitlin's eyes lit up, she had seen her mothers tons of times but these were ten times better. They came to an X in the back and the buckle was polished silver. It was engraved with a gruesome dragon, holding the initials, KC in its mouth.  
  
"I.I can't accept these," Kaitlin looked up at him disbelieving.  
  
"You don't like them?" Alex was more than a little hurt.  
  
"NO they're great, I mean wow, it's just they must have cost an arm and a leg," Kaitlin shook her head.  
  
"Nah, besides you deserve 'em you've worked your ass off training." Alex smiled.  
  
"Thank you Alex," Kaitlin wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, kissing his cheek.  
  
Alex flushed a bright crimson, "Now lets see how they look," Alex stepped back allowing her to jump down and fit the holster on. Kaitlin spun the Berettas around her fingers and then holstered them like a pro.  
  
"These are great Alex, I really don't know what to say," Kaitlin clasped her hand around the handles withdrawing and slamming them back into the holsters.  
  
"Just promise you won't shoot me with them," Alex said half serious.  
  
"I promise I won't shoot you.unless you deserve it," Kaitlin chuckled.  
  
"Always an unless," Alex smiled, Kaitlin was great, she was everything Lara was and wasn't.  
  
"So when is your next raid?" Kaitlin cocked back one of her Beretta's the clang of an empty chamber greeted her.  
  
"Sorry Kiddo, but I don't have a death wish for when Lara found out. She'd haunt me down and shoot me first ask questions later," Alex said half jokingly.  
  
"You give her too much credit," Kaitlin set the sites.  
  
"She deserves it, she's saved my hide more than once." Alex raised an eyebrow in argument. Kaitlin was silent as she tucked the gun away and walked over to the mat for her Gatorade. "You're father is very lucky to have two wonderful women in his life," Alex smiled but stopped when he saw her expression.  
  
"I don't have a father, I mean I do, of course I do.It's just I've never seen him. And mum avoids the answer to that questions every chance she gets. She refuses to talk about it, and as you know is too stubborn for her own good." Kaitlin shrugged.  
  
"I'm sorry.I didn't know," Alex felt like the total prick.  
  
"Don't apologise, After all there are very few people who my mother tolerates anyway, it is awe inspiring for how you did it so long," Kaitlin smirked trying to change the subject.  
  
"I'm just as stubborn as Lara, I've learned to bite back," Alex laughed. "I've known her since she was seventeen, it was my first raid in Tibet," Alex added with a smirk.  
  
"Ohh.details," Kaitlin looked at him eager for the rest of the story like a fairytale.  
  
"Believe it or not, the first time I saw her she was in waist deep mud trying to pull that damn Ox out. God, I laughed so hard as I tried to help. Eventually we became rather good friends and I thought I had cracked through her shell. I spent loads of time at the Manor helping her build the assault course," Alex could picture the paint fight they had gotton in while painting crates, they came out of it completely black from head to toe.  
  
"If you two were such good friends what happened?" Kaitlin didn't think anyone else knew the Lara she did.  
  
"Nothing, it was great for a while, what can I say she's beautiful and we got involved for a little bit. When I asked her to marry me she.. well uh refused, we fought and I left. I also took some prayer wheels that she had worked so hard for.then sold them to the first person who held up a pound," It hurt Alex to bring up the past.  
  
"How sad." Kaitlin frowned.  
  
"It was for quite some time until the illuminati, then things got better for a while until U took a job in India. She told me that if I went she wasn't going to be there when I got back.and of course at 25 you voluntarily rebel, I left and well Lara kept her promise, it wasn't even until a couple years later I even saw her again," Alex sighed.  
  
"It was at the opening of this very museum, but I couldn't find the courage to talk to her." Alex confessed.  
  
"So that night at the Muskrat you thought I was her." Kaitlin understood a lot now, that their meeting hadn't been coincidental, as she had first thought. Alex just nodded. "You two sounded close, I mean if you wanted to marry her." Kaitlin shrugged.  
  
"But you should know better than anyone that Lara Croft doesn't allow anyone to get close to her, at least not for long enough to get passed the guns and sunglasses," Alex stood up a little angry.  
  
"She's just human, sometimes I forget that," Kaitlin sighed.  
  
"It's getting late, and I don't want you getting in trouble because of me." Alex nodded running a hand through his blonde hair. 


	3. Intruder!

Meanwhile at Croft Manor.  
  
Lara diligently worked at her desk flipping through pages of books. There was a stack next to her desk of nearly a dozen. She couldn't find anything on the damned ring. She looked up at the clock on the wall, 10:31. Lara groaned and went back to the books.  
  
Finally she opened to a picture of the ring. Narrowing an eyebrow her eyes skimmed the page. The ring was called Amaza. Lara read further;  
  
When on the hand of the caller the Amaza opens the tomb of Quezicotil (SP?) The Aztec God of sacrifice and afterlife. Inside has been rumoured to be the Hestil Dagger, the knife for which the king's heart upon death is dug from his rib cage. His son. The heir ingests the heart believing to retain the strength of his ancestor's.ewww Lara thought. The knife itself holds immortality for any of the living when inserted directly into the heart. Everything however comes at a price, and as soon as the dagger is removed the person looses his soul.  
  
Lara matched the symbols to the pages, "Lupus smaragdus oculus," Lara read out loud translating it.  
  
"Wolf with the emerald eyes." Lara sat puzzled, there were tons of wolves, any one could be the carrier.but how would she find the right one before Scott Wyatt did. A small crash came from upstairs. Lara went to investigate.  
  
***** Kaitlin walked in to the Manor, it was extremely quiet. She walked upstairs to her room and dropped her jacket on her bed. Looking across the hall her mother's door was open.  
  
Kaitlin slowly walked inside, the sight was disastourus. The drawers had been flung open, and things had been tossed against walls. Suddenly a hand wrapped around her mouth. Kaitlin screamed out of sheer shock and scrambled but whoever had her was too strong.  
  
"Where is your mother?" a voice growled in her ear.  
  
Kaitlin shook her head trying to reach for her gun in her bag. "I'm going to let go now, but you can't scream, there's someone in the house using a very powerful cloaking device, not a sound Kaitlin, I'm here to help." the hand slithered off her mouth and Kaitlin turned to face the man.  
  
"Who are you?" Kaitlin demanded in a whisper.  
  
"A friend, now stay close, we have to find Lara before they do," Lupin grabbed a colt from his jacket and held it ready.  
  
"Before who does?" Kaitlin was confused, as she grabbed both of her Berettas leaving her bag on the floor.  
  
"I'm not sure," Lupin swallowed hard, as he heard a sound they rounded the corner guns drawn.  
  
Lara was seconds away from pulling the trigger when she saw Lupin and her daughter round the corner. "There's someone in the manor," Lupin whispered dropping his aim.  
  
Lara walked up to Kaitlin and inspected her, "Are you alright?" Lara asked then turned to Lupin, "Yes that is apparent," she said obviously.  
  
"I'm fine.what do they want?" Kaitlin looked up at the stranger to which her mother apparently knew.  
  
"They want the ring and scrolls. Lara? Where are they?" Lupin raised a brow.  
  
"In the study, damn I should have guessed," Lara cursed and turned heading to the room.  
  
Lupin and Kaitlin went to follow but the door slammed closed; when Lupin tried to open it he was sent flying across the room. Kaitlin was in shock as he stood to fight an invisible force.  
  
Lupin ducked and was delivered a blow to his abdobomen then his pupils silted. With an increased strength he reached out and in seemingly empty air grabbed a handful of wires and pulled.  
  
Suddenly a half dozen or so men flickered to space and then back as their cloaking devices failed after Lupin dismantled the main circuit. Kaitlin went for her guns but she was kicked to the wall, knocking her unconscious for the briefest of seconds.  
  
Lupin fought like an animal, he grabbed a head between his hands and with an earth shattering wrench broke the mans neck. Kaitlin watched two more spring for him and she stood grabbing the baseball bat from behind the door.  
  
Lupin heard the crack as Kaitlin brought the bat against the skull and soon both of them fought the men together.  
  
Lara stood by the door of the study guns drawn and her back to the wall. With a long deep breath she rounded the corner ready to fire. She felt the cold steel pressed to her midriff and could not even react as the slug shredded through her flesh.  
  
She fired her guns and two men fell nearly the same time she did. Lara collapsed to her knees then against the wall a puddle of blood forming underneath her.  
  
Lupin heard the gun shots and panicked, "God damn it go help your mother!" he commanded sending another man flying over his shoulder and into the door knocking it open.  
  
"Can't you see I'm a little busy!"? Kaitlin round housed one and the thunder of a snapping jaw graced her ears.  
  
That was when Kaitlin saw the pale white hand against the study doorframe that she panicked. It was Lara. 


End file.
